xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Toshi Yoshida
Toshi Yoshida hangs around with Steve and usually speaks only Japanese, although it appears that Toshi can understand English but not speak it, although in "May the Best Stan Win", he repeated "Shot for shot remake of the movie Mannequin" along with Steve, Barry and Snot. Also in "Man in the Moonbounce", while at court for egging Henry Calloway's house, he says,"Yes, your honor" along with Stan, Snot, Steve, and Barry but cannot be heard. He is also credited with writing a joke in English; in "Phantom of the Telethon", Stan comes into contact escaped terrorist, Snake, and follows by delivering a joke written on paper which reads, "Time to meet your Mecca," after which Steve and Snot pat Toshi on the back. Toshi actually hates Steve Smith, but apparently not to the point that he has yet inflicted physical harm upon Steve with the exception of Snot's help for stealing from them, or refuses to be in Steve's friend group. Steve himself is unaware of this hatred, due to him not being able to understand Toshi. Family His family lives an upper middle-class lifestyle, although in "Best Little Horror House in Langley Falls" and "Spelling Bee My Baby", it is apparent that they are financially well off and are hinted to have connections within Japanese crime syndicates. His mother and father can speak English, and he also has a sister named Akiko, who can also speak English. His father is also a shrewd and ruthless businessman and investor, notably in "Independent Movie". Personality He has the characteristics of a Japanese stereotype from a WWII-era cartoon: he is mischievous, cruel and anti-American. Toshi has expressed the desire to kill Steve as his greatest wish in "Finances With Wolves". In "Stan Knows Best", it was made known that he has an obedient woman waiting for him back home in Japan, even though later in "Of Ice and Men", Toshi gets another woman,Svetlana, the Russian mail order bride. In "Bar Mitzvah Hustle" Toshi is shown to know that he knows about Roger being an alien by stating when introduced to Steve's "Uncle Roger", "Ah yes, the alien in the wig", making Toshi one of the few outside the Smith family and the CIA to know the truth about Roger. He is aware no one besides his own family can understand him as evidenced in "Bar Mitzvah Hustle" and after his speech in "The Magnificent Steven" when he calls Stan Smith crazy and a psycho. In "Bar Mitzvah Hustle", it seems that he has to spend the rest of his days haunted by a 12th Century Shogun Warrior, Minamoto. Toshi is shown to be a bloodthirsty and a sadistic killer just like Barry, as he says, "I have killed for both honor and pleasure". In "Best Little Horror House in Langley Falls", Toshi nearly kills Steve for failing to bring home his sister Akiko on time but satisfies his blood lust by killing several escaped serial killers threatening Stan, Francine and Roger. English Toshi appears to be able to both understand and speak English, though he almost exclusively speaks in Japanese. In "May the Best Stan Win", he repeated "Shot for shot remake of the movie Mannequin" along with Steve, Barry and Snot. Also in "Man in the Moonbounce", while at court for egging Henry Calloway's house, he says, "Yes, your honor" along with Stan, Snot, Steve, and Barry but cannot be heard. He is also credited with writing a joke in English; in "Phantom of the Telethon", Stan comes into contact escaped terrorist, Snake, and follows by delivering a joke written on paper which reads, "Time to meet your Mecca," after which Steve and Snot pat Toshi on the back. His first solo English dialogue is delivered in "Can I Be Frank (With You)" as part of the Boyz 12 boy band's song "Girl You Need A Shot (Of B12 (Boyz 12))". He sings much of the song in English with his bandmates, but delivers two solo English lines with "I'm B3, wanna be with me?" and "Japanese!". Episodes * "Pilot (American Dad!)" * "Threat Levels" * "Stan Knows Best" * "Francine's Flashback" * "All About Steve" * "Con Heir" * "Star Trek" * "Finances With Wolves" * "Helping Handis" * "Failure is not a Factory-Installed Option" * "Dungeons and Wagons" * "Of Ice and Men" * "American Dream Factory" * "A.T. The Abusive Terrestrial" * "Black Mystery Month" * "When a Stan Loves a Woman" * "The Magnificent Steven" * "The Vacation Goo" * "Big Trouble in Little Langley" * "42-Year-Old Virgin" * "Tearjerker" * "Widowmaker" * "Red October Sky" * "Spring Break-Up" * "1600 Candles" * "Escape from Pearl Bailey" * "Phantom of the Telethon" * "Chimdale" * "Bar Mitzvah Hustle" * "Every Which Way But Lose" * "Weiner of Our Discontent" * "Moon Over Isla Island" * "Home Adrone" * "Brains, Brains and Automobiles" * "Man in the Moonbounce" * "Shallow Vows" * "G-String Circus" * "Don't Look a Smith Horse in the Mouth" * "May the Best Stan Win" * "100 A.D." * "Best Little Horror House in Langley Falls" * "You Debt Your Life" * "I Am the Walrus" * "License to Till" * "Jenny Fromdabloc" * "Home Wrecker" * "Virtual In-Stanity" * "The Scarlett Getter" * "The Wrestler" * "Toy Whorey" * "Can I Be Frank (With You)" * "American Stepdad" * "Adventures in Hayleysitting" * "National Treasure 4: Baby Franny: She's Doing Well: The Hole Story" (mentioned) * "The Adventures of Twill Ongenbone And His Boy Jabari" * "Naked to the Limit, One More Time" * "For Black Eyes Only" * "Spelling Bee My Baby" * "The Missing Kink" * "The Full Cognitive Redaction of Avery Bullock by the Coward Stan Smith" * "Steve and Snot's Test-Tubular Adventure" * "Crotchwalkers" * "Independent Movie" * "Introducing the Naughty Stewardesses" * "I Ain’t No Holodeck Boy" * "Roger Passes the Bar" * "Blonde Ambition" * "Scents and Sensei-bility" * "Morning Mimosa" Notes * Toshi speaks Japanese but his parents and sister are able to speak English. * Toshi speaks Japanese and Russian. Screenshots Timeline 5.png Time line 3.png Future steve 2.png 2-1499390562.PNG Category:American Dad Universe Category:Sword Wielders Category:Samurai Category:Perverts Category:Multilingualism Category:Japanese Category:Sarcasm Category:Disguise Category:Spiritual Awareness Category:Bounty Category:Vengeance Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Goth Category:Flight Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Americans Category:Immigrants Category:Son Category:Martial Artist Category:Male Category:Homo Magi Category:Siblings